Horizontal deflection circuits which are directly coupled have been proposed in which the final or output power transistor has a voltage of reverse polarity applied thereto so that it will turn OFF rapidly. This voltage usually is comparatively high with respect to the voltage being switched by the output transistor. The reason for applying a high reverse voltage to the transistor is this: The charge carriers which are stored in the base of the output transistor are thus rapidly drained and the losses in the final output transistor of the horizontal deflection circuit are thus substantially decreased.
Horizontal deflection circuits in which the final or output power transistor is directly driven from a driver stage have the disadvantage, however, that the high reverse voltage applied to the output transistor can damage and possibly destroy the driver stage.